Mine
by Sallychan-Stories
Summary: Megatron and Starscream are at each others throats as usual, when Megatron decides to take a different approach at getting the seeker's loyalty. Warnings inside, sticky little one shot.


Title: Mine  
Rating: M for Sexual Content and Themes  
Universe: G1  
Pairing: Megatron/Starscream  
Genre: Romance

Warnings!: Slash (Mech/Mech), Extreme Sticky Interface, Slight Molesting (quickly mutual)  
A/N: This is a slash story, if you don't like slash, don't read slash, or people might start to question your hate for slash. Did I say slash? Yeah. Anyway, this is my first iTransformers/i mature fic, so go easy on me. I tried to get their personalities as right as possible, but since it's semi-unclear what their romantic sides would be like I just made Starscream resistant and confused and Megatron manipulative and overbearing. 3

Please read on and enjoy the sticky goodness of MegaStar and please, iplease/i review!

Lightning cracked, thunder boomed, and waves tossed and churned violently on the surface of the Pacific Ocean. The storm was making it's way over the whole body of deep water, worrying both the US and Asia. And yet, at the bottom of an oceanic trench, in a secluded base, the storm went almost unnoticed, besides the monitors giving off warnings that it was unsafe flying conditions above water, and a very upset Lazerbeak that had returned to the base a little too late and got hit rather bluntly with it. For the Decepticon's though, they had their own storm to deal with.

Soundwave soothed the angry cassette perched on his shoulder by rubbing the top of his head and softly the mechanical bird crooned. Hardly an astrosecond later, Lazerbeak squawked and flew away towards Soundwave's chambers after a loud blast down the hall and an extremely high-pitched screech disturbed him. Soundwave whipped his head to where smoke was now channeling profusely from the main control room. Quickly, the blue mech made his way to the room in question when a roar of anger hit his audio receptors.

"Get him out of my sight!! Hook! Repair him immediately!" came a familiar husky voice. Soundwave sighed in his electronic tone.

"Not again." came out an unenthusiastic murmur. He continued to the control room as was expected, but did not continue as quickly as before. He turned to enter just as Megatron went to storm out.

"Lord Megatron!" again came an electronic monotone. The silver tyrant glared at him sharply then relaxed slightly at seeing it was only him.

"Soundwave." he stopped and pulled something from under his arm. "You are to give Starscream the order to come to my quarters iimmediately/i after his recovery, do you understand?"

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron." Megatron handed his communications officer the datapad, then turned away and growled to himself, continuing his storming off to his chambers. Soundwave shook his head and turned to follow the gurney carrying the smoldering red seeker, pushed by Hook and Scrapper.

Starscream grinded his dental plates together, walking down the hall to Megatron's quarters.

"That Mega-slagger!" He hissed to himself. "I drop one comment after a loss, and he goes ballistic and shoots me to a fraggin' pile of scrap, and then he gets his monotone-crotch-plate sucker to shove orders and demands in my face as soon as my optics online!" Starscream stopped, shaking in anger, optics blazing.

"Who the frag does he think he is!" he yelled up at the ceiling. "Does that slagging, silver, washed-up, out-dated, egotistical, inferior-processored, heap of welded together bjunk parts/b ireally/i think he can just treat me like some kind of punching bag! Like- like I'm some push over!" he gritted his dental plates in frustration again, slamming the side of a newly repainted blue fist into the wall. Starscream stayed there for a few kliks, cursing in his mind and shaking. Eventually, he let out a ventilation.

"Whatever." he murmured and continued to Megatron's chambers. He let out another ventilation to calm himself further as he reached the door. Slowly his hand moved to the box on the side of the gigantic doors and a digit hit the com. One more ventilation, for good measure.

"L-lord Megatron? You sent for me?" Starscream spoke slowly, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering. He heard a rustle and a slight chuckle. Never a good sign.

"Ah, come in my idear/i Starscream." The seeker removed his finger from the com. as the doors opened with a soft hiss. Reluctantly, Starscream lifted his peds to move into the dimly lit room, heels clicking softly on the tile. Another soft hiss came from the door as it closed, a line of light slowly disappearing with it as it did. The only thing lighting the large quarters now was the ocean, with a wavering blue glow. Starscream had been in here before, and the furniture was the same as it had been the last, very unpleasant, time. The wall with the door extended out till it hit a turn to make the room into more of a two-squares-connected-at-two-corners shape. In the other 'square' you could see the corner of the berth, and most of the rest was two very large windows, letting in the luminous blue light, while on the rest of this 'square' was a high grade bar and a table with a few chairs. The second in command stepped forward a little, turning in the dimness.

"M-mega-" he was cut short when he noticed the faint red glow emitting from behind him. Before he could turn, two thick, powerful silver arms gripped around his own white arms, pinning them to his sides in a tight hug. Startled, Starscream struggled, spreading out his legs as a brace to try and throw the larger mech off of him, but it didn't waver the gladiator's grip in the least. In fact, Megatron only chuckled at the his second's attempts to escape the grasp of his death hug. Megatron moved his right hand up, lingering on Starscream's intake duct on his shoulder. With a quick shove he pushed it down into his shoulder until it clicked into place, earning a gasp from the trapped seeker. He moved his hand to the other one and did the same.

"Oh Starscream.." he murmured huskily into his audio receptor. Gently, the warlord, slid his black servo down his second's waist and slowed at his thigh, rubbing it affectionately. "What lovely legs you have.." Starscream struggled at the now one-armed grip Megatron had on him, but to no avail.

"W-What the slag do you think you're doing!" spat the restricted seeker. "Get off of me! Get off, get off!!" he chanted before limiting himself to angered noises as he fought the grip. Megatron moved his free arm around him again, smirking as the seeker squirmed, unknowingly rubbing his red aft against his leader's crotch plate repeatedly. Starscream continued until his captor made a slow thrusting motion, grinding the two metal plates together, earning himself yet another gasp from the seeker. Starscream instantly realized what he had been doing and what Megatron's now all-to-obvious intentions were. Before he could do anything more, he felt himself being turned fast and then slammed hard against the wall with force that would have cracked his cockpit had it not been made of Cybertronian glass. One large servo clasped his blue wrists hard and pinned them to the wall.

"Now, now Starscream." Megatron smirked wider, moving his head down until his lips made contact with the seeker's neck cables. Starscream made a sharp intake as his leader licked over a large cable, then began moving the blunt of his glossa against all the tinier cables. The red seeker trembled and fanned out his wings at Megatron's glossa running over his neck and at his free hand roaming over his hip and side.

"S-stop! What are you doing!?" Starscream attempted squirming again, only to brush against his leaders pelvis once more, making himself shudder. "Let me go you iron-plated idiot!"

He hissed when Megatron bit down on a neck cable, leaving a dent in the tender metal.

"You have no right in ordering me around Starscream. You are second to me." he slid his glossa over the air ducts on the side of Starscream's head. "Right?" he moved down again, baring his dental plates against another sensitive wire.

"Y-yes Lord Megatron." Starscream said softly, fearfully. Megatron snorted and nibbled at the wire.

"You're pathetic." he whispered into the black neck, moving towards the back, biting and nipping. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"No! I-" Starscream yelped loudly when Megatron dug his finger into the joint on his wing. "A-ah! Stop!" he whined loudly, squirming under the violent touch.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he pushed his finger in deeper.

"A-Ah!! Y-yes Megatron-" the finger dug deeper. "Uh! iL-Lord/i Megatron.. J-just stop.. please don't-" he stumbled on his words, twitching softly as the tyrant's finger pulled out, only for the black hand to roam somewhere father down and somewhere even worse. Starscream screamed when his middle interface panel was forced open and his hardened cabled pulled out. The red jet looked back at his leader pleadingly.

"Please d-don't I-" he was cut off abruptly when Megatron ran the tip of his digit around the small cable glands and connectors, sending each a sharp shock through his fingertip that made his cable soften into the submissive position. Starscream wriggled harder.

"No don't!-" He took in another sharp intake as something entered his port, arching his back to the point the back of his helm hit Megatron's shoulder pad. The dictator only smiled wickedly down at the defenseless seeker. He pushed his two digits into Starscream port further, making the now submissive cable he pushed in with them contract. Coolant leaked from the corners of Starscream's optics as his virgin port was violated by the massive black fingers. Megatron kissed at the side of his helm, cooing him with retched praise.

"Oh, your port's so tight 'Screamer.." his grin widening at the angered expression on jet's faceplates.

"D-don't you call me that!!" he yelled up at him, before another shudder hit him as the foreign fingers, plunged further and further into him. They stayed like this for awhile, Megatron watching his second's twisted faces of anger, hatred, pleasure and submissiveness, while Starscream tried to the best of his ability not to scream out with pleasure as the silver mech fingered him roughly. Soon the seeker was moaning and shivering evenly under the tyrant's weight as he continued to pleasure him, rocking his cherry hips in time with the pushes. A small pool of lubricant had formed at their peds as this continued, a trail of it leaking down Starscream's right leg. Even as the digits withdrew from his port, the fighter jet continued to moan softly.

"You seem ready." Megatron chuckled and opened his own frontal crotch plate to expose his hardened cable. Starscream gasped again as he felt it slide between his legs. He looked back to his leader.

"N-no please! Not.." he paused. " Not like this.." Megatron gave him a questionable look and the seeker looked at him, then to the berth, then back at him. Starscream's faceplates burned when Megatron smirked at him again.

"Ah." he gripped Starscream's arm and pulled him toward the berth, throwing him down on his back. Megatron stepped to the end of his bed. Starscream lay on the berth, wings and head pressed to the metal lift towards the top, when Megatron's head usually laid. The seeker was positioned so awkwardly, with his knee slightly overlapping the other, and his hand laying lightly to his cockpit, that Megatron might have had to call him innocent. Starscream locked optics with him for astroseconds before looking down and scooting back a little in shock.

"Y-You're trying to put ithat/i in ime/i!?" Cried the jet, pointing at the cable accusingly. Megatron's ego inflated slightly before he got on his knees at the end of the berth and crawled toward his second in command, getting between his legs. He leaned down, kissed Starscream's neck again.

"Gladiator's are built with larger interface cables, my little seeker." he murmured, nipping at a wire before moving up to face his second. Starscream scowled as he felt the metal on his cheeks becoming hot again.

"Well that's just swell." The red jet's lip twitched upward, making the warlord chuckle again.

"Silence you idiot." he whispered, gripping Starscream's hips tightly and positioning himself. Their cables pressed together and the hinges on Megatron's clamped down hard on the passive cable. As soon as the inner wires connected he sent a surge of electricity into Starscream, to stay dominant. The jet let out a scream.

"W-Wait! Wait!!" he pushed at Megatron's chest. The gladiator growled at him for interrupting him a second time. Starscream whimpered inaudibly.

"I.." Starscream's pride throbbed. "I-I.. I'm not.. I haven't erm- I've never.." he's processor raced and he felt himself becoming hotter in embarrassment. Megatron widened his optics, fully understanding the embarrassed mumble.

"You're a virgin?" He asked in disbelief. Starscream nodded slowly, his chassis quivering and seething under the dictator's touch. Megatron smiled coolly and leaned down over him. "I'll be gentle."

That phrase. That one, little, tiny phrase drove Starscream overboard with embarrassment, lust, pleasure and even, trust. He gripped the side of his leader's helmet, closed his optics and before the silver mech could do anything to stop him, he pulled him into a hard, forceful kiss. Megatron let it process in his head before closing his optics as well, kissing the seeker back, harder. Megatron braced himself with his right arm and gripped Starscream's hip with his left hand. They made optic contact again before the gladiator's hard cable slowly penetrated Starscream's port. The jet's arms wrapped around his superior's neck, pulling him in closer as he screamed into Megatron's mouth.

Black fingers dug into Starscream's red hip as the his port constricted and contracted around the massive cable, trying to fit it in. Megatron pulled back slightly, only to push in again, and again. Starscream let tears of coolant release from his optics once more as the stinging lingered. He parted from his lover for only a brief moment to get an intake, letting a small moan go with it. Megatron sighed against the coal faceplates, moving both of his hands onto Starscream's hips, plunging into him deeper. The jet let loose another scream pressing the tip of his helm to Megatron's in attempt to be closer to him.

"A-ah Starscream." mumbled the warlord against the little seeker's lips. "Say my name Starscream. Scream it." he grit his dental plates when he pushed in harder and the jet's port tightened around him again.

"Oh! Megatron! Megatron!!" he howled in pleasure as Megatron's pace quickened, slamming their pelvic plating together with each thrust. The mech grunted.

"Who is your leader, Starscream!?" Megatron hissed, trying his best to keep a straight line of speech.

"O-Oh! You mighty Megatron!- You!!" came another shrill reply. A smile ran over the larger mech's face plating in satisfaction.

"Good boy, Starscream.." he whispered into the young mech's audio again, continuing his swift thrusts into the heated sanctuary between his unusually compliant second's legs. Starscream writhed under him, still kissing at Megatron affectionately, nipping at him and sliding his glossa over his silver lips. The Decepticon leader responded by running his fingers on the underlining of those delicate wings. Megatron brought his lips down on the seeker's once more to silence the moan that echoed through his dimly lit chambers. Starscream arched to his dominant, bucking and squirming in the blinding pleasure. He pulled away slightly.

"A-Ah! Oh- Oh Primus, Megatron!" was all the little seeker could manage before returning to fits of moans, pants and inconsistent, pleasured pleas. He let out another scream when the warlord crashed his hips to the fighter jet's harder, obviously further aroused by the seeker's begging and stammering. Megatron let out a low, possessive growl before arching up more, slamming his cable into the still contracting port. Starscream let out a shriek as his own cable was pushed to it's limits inside him, and Megatron hit the end of him.

"I- I'm-! Meg- Megaton I- I'm c-" Starscream paused to let out another yelp. "I'm coming Megatron! I- I can't-"

"Sh-shut up you fool.." the sterling tyrant rumbled, kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around Starscream's slim waist and pulled their bodies together tight. The onslaught of thrusts and responsive jerks continued, the small jet moaning hard into his leader mouth, and his blue fingers digging into the gladiator's thick neck cables. Megatron wavered slightly before pushing into the seeker a final time, sending out a huge flow of electricity as he did. The large mech arched away from Starscream, letting out a loud roar that mixed harshly with his partner's high-pitched wail as they both overloaded simultaneously. The dark room filled with flashing red light as their optics onlined and offlined rapidly. After a few kliks, Megatron began stroking the white thighs he was placed between fondly.

"Why.. are you so obedient during interface, hm?" he smirked down at the trembling form beneath him, amusement tugging harder at his lips when the seeker clenched around him. Starscream struggled for words.

"P.. pull out.. disconnect.." he murmured through his embarrassment at the overbearing mech staring down at him in his weakest moment. Megatron chuckled deeply and slid out of the port, his cable automatically unlatching from Starscream's, thin threads of lubricant still connecting his cable to the seeker's and his precious port. Starscream felt his faceplates heating again, thinking back over his behavior. He was abruptly knocked from his thoughts as Megatron slid the jet's cable back into his port, clicking it into place before closing his pelvic plates manually. Starscream watched him do the same to his own cable.

"W..wow.." he murmured to no one in particular, looking over the towering mech, his body spotted with condensation, his whole pelvic region covered messily with lubricant. iHis/i lubricant. Megatron smirked knowingly at him, scooping the seeker into his arms and rolling over, so the red seeker lay on him. Starscream shifted uncomfortably, the same embarrassing feeling still lingering. Silver lips kissed the intake above his forehead, relaxing him slightly.

"You're very loud." Megatron murmured against the black metal. He smiled when Starscream tensed at the perverse comment. The seeker sat up, glaring down at his smirking face.

"Well excuse me! I only had a cable the size of a fraggin' iarm/i inside my ivirgin/i port!" he hissed angrily. A black hand cupped over his cheek, pulling him down into a kiss.

"It's not virgin anymore." Megatron mumbled against his lips. Starscream felt a ping run through his body. He looked down slightly.

"No.. it's not." he whispered. The tyrant cocked one of his 'eyebrows' up at the saddened expression before burying his face in Starscream's neck.

"It's mine." he growled, pulling the smaller body to his avariciously. Starscream squirmed slightly as before, but soon went limp in the powerful hug. He relaxed against the broad shoulder he was placed on, rubbing up and down Megatron's arm softly. The warlord eased to his touch, lessening his grip on the jet. Intakes from both mechs slowly cooled down their systems, letting smooth breezes brush against the other. Megatron stroked over Starscream's wing again as the seeker offlined his optics and entered stasis.

"Mine." he muttered to the sleeping form before doing the same.


End file.
